


Love Aftermath

by SamuelJames



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Love Aftermath  
> Pairing: Nolan Ross/Jack Porter  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Jack is in love  
> Notes: Written for mmom  
> Disclaimer: Revenge is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Jack smiles when he wakes up. He pulls Nolan's pillow across the bed and wraps his arm round it. His own bedroom could fit in Nolan's en-suite but he feels really comfortable here. Last night he told Nolan he loved him for the first time. He still notices girls on occasion but nobody else has ever been so patient and loving with him. Nolan sometimes walks around The Hamptons like he owns the place but Jack gets to see him vulnerable and trusting.

He starts to get turned on thinking about the way Nolan looked at him last night, the gorgeous smile as he took in Jack's words. Jack pushes back the covers and closes his hand round his cock. He strokes slowly, holding the picture of that smile in his mind. Then his brain throws up the memory of Nolan fucking him afterwards, with slow gentle thrusts calculated to drive him crazy with need and want. The thrusts were interspersed with tons of kisses like Nolan couldn't stand not to be kissing him. As his mind flashes on various images from last night, Jack speeds up his strokes. He pinches his nipple trying to recreate the pleasant pain from Nolan's small bites. He's lost in the sensations of his current arousal and remembered bliss when he hears footsteps on the stairs. He tries to cover himself up.

"Nolan, I thought you had a meeting."

"My morning meeting has now become a lunch meeting. I was coming up to see if you wanted breakfast. Don't stop on my account."

Jack's a little embarrassed but Nolan's amused smile is more affectionate than teasing. Nolan crosses the room slowly and takes hold of the edge of the sheet. He waits for Jack's nod before pulling it back.

"Could you finish for me? You look so gorgeous, like something out of my fantasies."

Jack grips his cock and God it's so much more intense when he's looking into Nolan's eyes. Nolan leans over to kiss him and Jack strokes quickly as his fingers tangle in Nolan's hair. When they separate Nolan smiles. He moves down the bed and licks the tip of Jack's cock.

"Fuck. That's good."

Nolan kisses him again and this time when they part he stays close looking into Jack's eyes. "I love you so much, Jack."

Jack strokes quicker and quicker now, he's incredibly aroused and sure he's close. A few more strokes under Nolan's watchful gaze is all it takes and after he comes he smiles at his boyfriend. "I love you too."


End file.
